Home Is Where The Heart Is
by AnEdwardToRemember
Summary: Based on 'Rebel Without A Cause' and 'Sunset Boulevard'.


**Written for **_**An Edward To Remember**_** - Classic Hollywood Romance One-Shot Contest**

**Based on **_**Rebel Without A Cause**_** (1955) and **_**Sunset Boulevard**_** (1950)**

**In this entry, Edward is based on James Dean**

**Given my extensive knowledge of classic Hollywood, I have included a very important/interesting facts section at the end, which relates to this one-shot. It will provide you with additional insight into the symbolism behind my entry, as well as explain various quotes, movies and events referenced in this one-shot.**

**Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Home Is Where the Heart Is

_**Bella**_

Glancing around the soundstage, I smiled at my wonderful fortune. 1954 started off as a fantastic year for me because I was cast in a riveting, brilliant film, _Golden Boy_, alongside my beau, Edward Cullen. We had been dating for only a few months, but we were madly in love.

The big difference between our careers was that I was signed to Warner Brothers, whereas Edward was a freelance artist who refused to be pinned down to any one studio. He had difficulty with authority and didn't like people telling him what to do. While I was given an image, told what films I would star in, and who I could associate with, Edward had no such restrictions. Since my image was the-girl-next-door and Edward was known as the rebel method actor from New York, we were forced to keep our relationship a secret.

Luckily for him, Jack Warner wanted Edward so badly for _Spunk Ransom, _the story about a teenager who rebels against his family_,_ after seeing him on the Broadway stage two months prior, that he allowed him to come out to Hollywood from New York to do the film without signing the standard seven-year contract. The film was a hit, as was my debut, _Sparkling Meadow_, and Edward and I were currently the two most popular movie stars in the America.

Out of the corner of my eye, I looked at my gorgeous beau as he talked to Mr. Elia Kazan in the middle of the vast soundstage. The director, who also went by the nickname Gadg, was one of the most brilliant filmmakers I had ever met and I was so grateful to work with him on this project.

Edward and I had just finished filming one of the domestic scenes in the _Golden Boy_, with my character, Mary, and Edward's character, Joe, discussing his possible return to boxing after a five year hiatus over their Sunday dinner. It felt so wonderful to _play house _with Edward, even if it was only for our film.

Edward was going to spend the evening here on set, waiting for me to finish, even though he had no remaining scenes of his own left to shoot today. I thought about my pink motorcycle helmet he purchased for me, which I brought with me this morning and left in my dressing room with my other belongings, giddy at the thought of wearing it for the first time on the journey home tonight.

Jasper, Jack Warner's executive assistant, had driven me and his girlfriend, Warner Brothers' top wardrobe stylist and my best friend, Alice, to the studio this morning because Edward had an early boxing training session with Mr. Rocky Graziano, the famous professional middleweight, which required him to be here three hours earlier than my call, so I was unable to accompany him on his motorcycle ride to the studio. It was not acceptable for a woman to ride on a bike, but because I wouldn't be finished here until after ten at night, we figured no one would be around to witness it. I was scared, yet excited, knowing that Edward would take care of me no matter what.

I'd been here for over twelve hours already and although I accomplished lot and I was honored to be part of such a wonderful film, I couldn't wait to leave so we could be alone.

Edward was in deep conversation with Mr. Kazan, regarding the last scene, which our director wanted to discuss further, and I couldn't help but smile as I watched him. Edward's eyebrows pinched together as he listened intently with his arms folded across his chest, and nodded when applicable. He never looked so irresistible.

As he reached up and threaded his fingers through his unruly copper locks, his bicep muscle bulged and the hem of his white t-shirt lifted up ever so slightly, in a jaw-dropping display of perfection, just enough to give me a hint of his impressive rippled abdominal muscles and an exciting view of his blue jeans hanging dangerously low on his hips. My breath caught in my throat and I exhaled slowly, trying to keep my wits about me.

He was beautiful and he was mine.

How did I ever get so lucky?

Edward's eyes caught mine and a dazzling grin flashed across his face as I twirled a lock of my hair around my forefinger, admiring him from afar. I felt my cheeks burn and I looked to the ground, my body burning under his smoldering stare. It was as though he was claiming me as his, even from this distance. I loved it when he looked at me like that and my body throbbed for him, anxiously awaiting his touch later tonight.

Tugging at the collar of my cotton dress, I exhaled a shaky breath and tried to clear my thoughts.

My goodness, it was hot in here all of a sudden.

I looked up at the ceiling, noting that the blazing stage lights were not helping my current condition.

As I chanced a glance at my beau again, I saw that Mr. Kazan had stopped talking and followed Edward's line of sight. With a smile and a shake of his head, our director turned back to Edward, well aware that he had been looking at me. It felt good that at least some people working on this film knew we were together, even if it was only Mr. Kazan and Mr. Graziano. I hated hiding our love from the public, even though I knew very well that revealing the truth at this time would have very negative consequences for the both of us.

Darting my eyes around the soundstage, desperate for a distraction, I watched various crew members rushing about, setting up the next scene, and I studied my fellow actors as they kept themselves busy, waiting to be called upon. But it was no use. I couldn't keep my eyes away from Edward.

Drawn to his sparkling stare, I snuck him a sheepish smile. As his grin widened, causing my knees to grow weak, I decided that if there was any hope of me collecting myself and completing my lines with even an ounce of coherency, I needed a drink of water.

With Edward watching my performance, my rational mind and concentration were definitely in trouble and I needed all the help I could get to calm down before the camera started rolling.

With one last fleeting look at my beau, I walked across the living room set toward the food and beverage table in the corner of the soundstage.

Just as I picked up a pitcher and a glass, I felt warm breath on the back of my neck. But judging from the chill the crept up my spine and the uneasiness buzzing in my stomach, I knew the person behind me was definitely not Edward.

I placed the cup and pitcher back down on the table, contemplating what I should do because this person was much too close for comfort. My body tensed as I turned around to find one of the extras from the film staring down at me, separating us by mere inches as he chomped on some chewing tobacco. I'd seen him looking at me earlier, but now, with his close proximity, I felt much more perturbed.

I swallowed slowly and backed up in a hurry, only to run into the table behind me.

_Oh, no. No escape._

The glasses placed on top rattled upon impact and I plastered a fake smile on my face in attempt to excuse myself as graciously as possible.

"Why, hello there, toots," the extra smirked, his grey eyes burning into mine.

I slid along the length of the table, trying to increase the distance between us, but he followed.

"W-why, uh, hello...." I stammered.

"Buzz," he grinned, smacking his lips together as he continued chewing. "Buzz Hopper."

"Um, n-nice to meet you, um, Buzz." I leaned away from his repulsive tobacco breath.

"It's my stage name,' he boasted, pulling on the lapels of his blue suit jacket. "I picked it myself so when Jack Warner watches my remarkable performance in this film and begs me to sign a contract at his studio, I'll already have the perfect leading man moniker to blaze across marquees of movie theaters everywhere."

I nodded, my skin crawling from the predatory way he looked at me. "Oh, I see."

He didn't even have any lines in _Golden Boy_, and his cockiness was quite irritating and very intimidating. Out of desperation, I glanced behind him at Edward, but my beau was still locked in deep conversation with our director, oblivious of my current predicament.

As I stared, I silently begged him to look my way but my pleas were in vain. Reluctantly, I looked back at Buzz. At this point, it was difficult to look anywhere else because he kept moving closer.

"So, baby, whatcha doin' tonight after work?" the extra inquired, angling his face toward mine and running his hand through his blond hair.

_Baby? _The tiny hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

"Excuse me," I whispered, lowering my head as I tried to dodge past him.

Unfortunately, he was much too quick and he cornered me once again, his large frame towering over me. His knee pressed against my thigh and panic rose in my chest, my breathing and heart rate accelerating rapidly.

"Hey, hey, where do you think you're going?" he sneered, aggressively shoving his face in mine. "I'm just trying to talk to ya. Don't be such a prude."

"I-I apologize but I must leave," I stuttered in a panic, forcing myself to look up and meet his stare. "I want to go over my lines before the next scene."

_And get back to Edward..._

"What's the matter, baby?" he murmured. "Don't ya wanna have a little fun with me? I can be a _lot_ of fun."

"N-no, thank you. Please leave me be..."

In a daring move, he brushed his knuckles down my cheek, causing me to wince and shudder. He dragged his hand down my bare arm from my shoulder to my wrist and tears formed in my eyes as I trembled from his touch.

"Don't!" I cried as I squeezed my eyes shut. My body felt numb as I cowered from him, pressed up against the table with no chance of escape.

Suddenly, a low, ferocious growl echoed throughout the set and my eyes to shot open. Thankfully, my unwelcome visitor jumped back and whipped his head around in the direction of the noise, providing me some breathing room.

It all happened so quickly, the events transpiring around me nothing but a blur.

One moment, the extra was suffocating me with his closeness, and the next, Edward had him by the collar of his suit, driving him away from the table toward the wall. Buzz's hefty form slammed against the plaster, causing a nearby picture to fall to the floor, the glass shattering upon impact.

The soundstage grew eerily silent, except for the verbal tirade of curse words and vicious threats that spilled from my beau's lips as he shoved his face right into Buzz's, his grip so tight on his clothes that his knuckles turned white.

No one dared to move as they watched the confrontation between the two men. Everyone on set knew that Edward was a force to be reckoned with so they did not interfere - not even Mr. Kazan who'd known Edward the longest and was like a father figure to him.

The veins in Edward's neck popped, his upper lip curled into a sneer and his face turned purple with rage. I'd never seen my beau as angry as he was at this very moment as I stood frozen in my spot by the table, watching the scene unravel before me with wide eyes.

Buzz's confident expression transformed to one of utter terror.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?!" Edward roared, slamming Buzz's head into the wall again and again.

"W-what are you t-talking about, man?" he exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Bella Swan," Edward snarled, his usual gorgeous face distorted with fury.

"What?" Buzz asked in disbelief, his eyes darting in my direction. I shuddered when his gaze met mine, and lowered my hand from my face, unaware that I had brought it up to cover my mouth in my current state of shock.

Although a part of me was thrilled that Edward was defending me, his aggression scared me, overwhelming all of my other emotions.

"Don't you dare look at her again," Edward bellowed, his arm muscles bulging under his tight grip on Buzz's jacket.

Panicked, Buzz looked back at him and remained mute.

Edward released one hand and curled it into a fist, waving it in front of the extra. When I realized that my beau might actually punch him, I panicked, unsure of how I could prevent it from happening.

As much as I was disgusted by Buzz's actions, knowing he deserved to be put in his place after what he did to me, I didn't want Edward to hurt him - that was taking things too far. Since my beau been training these past few weeks with a professional boxer in preparation for his role, I had no doubt in my mind that he had the technique, power and strength to follow through on his threat with devastating results, especially if he got too carried away.

"Answer me, you fucking sonofabitch," Edward yelled. "Or else I'm gonna clock you so hard, you won't see straight for a week – if you're lucky."

"W-what, man?" Buzz gasped, his earlier confidence completely diminished. "I was just givin' the broad what she wanted. S-she was practically begging for it."

Edward's body shook violently and he brought his hand back, preparing to punch him. Terrified gasps erupted throughout the soundstage while I was still too stunned to speak.

"Edward, no!" I heard Mr. Kazan call out.

But my beau ignored our director's pleas. His determination never faltered and the wrath in his eyes intensified. It was like he was in a trance and it was clear he was going to hit Buzz no matter what.

Then I realized there was hope...

I looked back and forth between the two men, knowing I was the only person capable of stopping this from going any further. My fright turned to pity as I looked at the extra because it seemed as though he'd learned his lesson. He cowered, shrilly begging for a reprieve as he eyed my beau's fist, his legs giving out beneath him. If not for Edward's right-hand grip on his jacket, Buzz would have hit the floor.

Without another moment's hesitation, I stepped toward my beau, the broken glass on the floor crunching under my feet, placed my hand on the nape of his neck and whispered his name softly in his ear.

Edward wheeled around to face me and although it took him a few moments to recognize me, I finally saw his body relax and the man I knew and loved with all my heart returned.

His chest heaved and I could tell he was conflicted about whether or not to continue going after Buzz. However, his emerald gaze had softened considerably since our eyes locked, indicating that he was with me and no longer under the influence of vengeance.

"Edward," I whispered, caressing my thumb across his hair line as sparks shot through my body from our closeness. "Please let him go."

With his right hand still gripping Buzz's collar, he exhaled a deep breath as I brought my hand from the back of his neck to his face, cupping his cheek in my palm. Closing his eyes for a moment, I watched the gentleness and innocence creep back into his face and my heart swelled at the progress he'd made.

Slowly, Edward opened his eyes and turned away from me. He locked eyes with Buzz, his stare hardening once more as he struggled to catch his breath, and he uncurled his fist.

"You touch her again, I'll fucking kill you," he spat through clenched teeth, his green eyes dark and narrow.

With one final shove, he released his grip on Buzz and the extra scrambled away from my beau, leaped off the set, nearly colliding with the main camera, and jumped over the debris on the floor on his race to the exit.

I felt Edward's eyes burning into me as I lowered my gaze, studying my black flats, relieved that this was all over, but concerned about what Edward was thinking at this very moment.

When I lifted my head, I looked at my beau apprehensively, hoping that he wasn't cross with me for not stopping Buzz before things got so out of hand, but all I saw was guilt in his eyes. I wanted nothing more to tell him that I didn't blame him, but it wasn't the appropriate venue for such a discussion.

It was at that moment I realized that the entire cast and crew on the soundstage were gaping at us. Mr. Kazan looked very displeased, and the crew and other extras looked scared, probably wondering why Edward reacted the way he did since they didn't know that we were a couple.

Prying my gaze away from our audience, I batted my eyelashes and looked back at my beau again, hoping he would break the silence because the pounding of my heart in my ears was tormenting me and only his voice of reassurance could soothe me.

Tentatively, he stepped toward me and lifted his arm. My heart beat sped up in anticipation of his touch and warmth radiated throughout my body, but mere inches from my face, he dropped his arm to his side, deciding against it.

My heart fell and my lower lip quivered as his eyes searched mine and I hoped he could understand my silent plea. I desperately needed to feel him and my stomach did a somersault as he finally reached out to me once more and this time, he didn't pull away. He ran his thumb lightly along my lower lip and I closed my eyes, feeling utterly complete, anxious to be alone with him so we could hold each other tight.

I relaxed immediately, melting into his touch, completely at his mercy, but just as quickly as I felt him, he was gone.

My eyes snapped open, longing to connect with him again, but my inner request was futile. I sighed as I watched him stalk across the soundstage, raking his hand through his hair as the crowd parted for him.

They stared at me too, but I didn't care what they thought. My only concern was for my beau.

He retrieved his red windbreaker from a nearby chair, threw it over his shoulder and jogged toward the back. As Mr. Kazan called after him, I thought about calling after him too, but opted against it, realizing that the best thing I could do for him right now was to give him his space.

And I couldn't very well delay filming any more. It was my fault that this all occurred. If I'd taken drastic action to get away from Buzz, none of this would've happened to begin with.

As I watched my beau leave, I hoped he would come back for me later because even though we'd only been separated for a few moments, I already missed him terribly. It also pained me to think that he would spend the night hating himself for no reason and I longed to discuss this further.

The steel door slammed behind him and my heart shattered as I looked to the floor, unable to meet the stares of my co-workers.

All I could wish for was that wherever Edward ended up, he would find peace and realize that none of this was his fault and my love for him was unconditional.

He was mine forever.

My Edward.

My rebel without a cause.

* * *

_**Edward**_

The wind whipped through my hair as I raced along Sunset on my bike under the starry Los Angeles sky, cursing myself for losing my cool like that in front of Bella. But I couldn't help it. When I saw that conniving, sly fucker place his hands on her, something in me just snapped and all I could think about was that no one was allowed to touch her like that except me.

The problem for him was that he wasn't aware that there was a serious kink in his plan which would prevent him from ever getting as close to my girl as he wanted.

Me.

There was no way I was gonna let him get away with shit like that. I didn't care if Bella and I weren't going public with our relationship yet, he made my blood boil and I took action, defending my girl against his underhanded pressure tactics.

The bastard never even saw me coming. I stormed the stage, my rage blinding me and controlling my every move, and man, when I charged at him and slammed him against that wall, it felt exhilarating. He wasn't so cocky after that, let me tell ya.

I hollered at him, demanding an explanation as to why he felt that it was alright to move in on my girl and touch her without permission, but I soon realized that I was getting nowhere with my verbal attack. So I raised my fist, ready to clock the guy and destroy him as venom seared through my veins and that's when I felt it - Bella's soft touch on the back of my neck and her angelic voice in my ear, begging me to calm down.

Immediately, my fury ceased, replaced by an overwhelming desire to grab her, bring her back to my place and hold her and kiss her senseless, claiming her as mine and mine alone, a warning to all other men not to mess with her or else they'd have me to deal with.

More than ever, I wanted to make sure that every guy on this planet knew she belonged to me, and I to her. Hell, who was I kidding? She fucking owned me, right down to the depths of my being and I wanted nothing more than to take her clothes off and worship every part of her, pleasuring her until she came apart before me, under my touch and no one else's.

Lost in the beauty of her eyes, it took me a moment to realize that everyone on the damn set was staring at me. I halted filming and Gadg looked especially pissed. But he should've expected it from me, given the circumstances. He knew I loved Bella and would do anything to protect her.

When I released my grip on the extra's collar, the guy scrambled away from me, wide-eyed, and ran off the soundstage so fucking fast, suddenly growing a brain and realizing I was a tough motherfucker who wouldn't stand for his shit. Instead of feeling guilty that I terrified him, as I watched him leave, all I could think was good fucking riddance. In my mind, he got off easy. If it wasn't for Bella, the only person on the planet I listened to above all else, he would've been on the floor, wishing he'd never crossed paths with Edward Cullen.

Rumors were probably circulating around the Warner Brothers' lot right now about what went down, but I didn't give a fuck because every fucker in this place would now know I was a force to be reckoned with and any sort of advances toward Bella would not be tolerated.

The silence was deafening on the set. The pounding of my heart in my chest echoed as I unclenched my fist and looked at my girl, lost in her stunning brown eyes and soft expression. But then fear flickered across that gorgeous face of hers and I realized that my entire body was still tense, fuelled by my animalistic desire to tear that fucker apart, and that's when I really began to feel like shit.

My heart squeezed in my chest as I silently pleaded for her forgiveness. Although I damn well didn't regret my actions because protecting her was my sole desire in life, along with doing anything in my power to make her happy, this was not a side of me I wanted her to see.

She knew I would never hurt her, but just the fact that she saw me so worked up and it scared her, made me feel sick. I mean, even I was surprised by how violent my outburst was, I couldn't imagine what it did to my sweet girl who was always so kind to everyone and who always went out of her way to make others feel welcome.

As the eyes of the cast and crew burned into me, I suddenly realized that I was the only unwelcome one in that room.

I forced myself to calm down and stepped toward Bella, lifting my hand with the intention of stroking her flushed cheek, but at the last minute, I opted against it. I needed to get her alone and explain myself and hold her tight, presenting her with the loving touch she deserved so I could prove that I wasn't a monster. Some quick caress in front of our co-workers wouldn't suffice.

But with Gadg's schedule, and my outburst delaying filming already, there was no way I'd get away with removing her from the set so we could talk. So instead, I brushed my thumb along her lower lip, making as little contact as possible, satiating my desire to touch her only slightly, and silently assured her that I would make it up to her.

I watched her eyelids flutter closed, and in that moment, I took off, grabbing my old _Spunk Ransom_ red jacket and bolting toward the door, even though my heart and my mind screamed at me to bring Bella with me because she belonged by my side.

I heard Gadg calling after me but I ignored him and slammed open the steel door, stepping out into the cool Los Angeles night, freeing myself from the suffocating dark passenger that caused me to react like I did. I didn't have any more scenes to film tonight anyway, so it was the perfect time to get away to clear my head.

Throwing on my jacket, I zipped it up and tugged at the collar of my t-shirt, feeling hot as hell as I headed directly for my motorcycle. But I knew I'd need the extra layer once I hit the open road.

The engine roared when I kick-started the bike, reminding me of the animalistic growl that emanated from my chest as I stalked toward that extra in full-on attack mode, like a creature on the prowl, protecting his mate no matter how high the stakes. In a world of survival of the fittest, I would always reign supreme when it came to defending my girl against slime balls like that goon, stopping at nothing to keep her safe.

Peeling out of the lot with a loud screech of my tires, I increased my speed and pushed the machine to its max, revelling in the harsh wind against my face, and at the same time, aching to feel my girl's arms around me, wishing she had accompanied me on the ride.

I thought about how amazing it would feel to disappear with her, just the two of us, and leave this town behind. There'd be no reason to hide and it would be just me and her, our love our only necessity for survival.

My jacket flapped behind me as adrenaline raced through my veins, pushing me faster and faster and I tried to figure out a place to go where I could be alone and collect myself so when I returned to my girl, I'd be worthy of her presence, and able to beg for forgiveness.

So that brought me to my current journey along Sunset Boulevard, the place for misfits and rebels, self-reflection and lost souls. But the people ambling along the sidewalks and driving along the street around me was an added distraction that I didn't need, so at the last minute, I turned right onto Vine and then left onto Melrose, speeding past Beverly, West 3rd before making a right on Wilshire, in search of a more secluded spot.

I encountered green lights the entire way as I travelled toward my unknown destination, the street signs and the cars around me nothing but a blur.

As I drove along Wilshire, it hit me, and I knew exactly where to go. The fresh air must've done a major overhaul on my brain because it suddenly became so clear to me. Unconsciously, I was drawn to that location and it wasn't until now that understood I'd been heading there this whole time.

Although I'd never been there before, I knew exactly where it was.

Making a right on Irving, it didn't take long for me to get to number 641.

The eerie Getty mansion loomed ahead as I screeched to a halt and turned up the driveway, met by wrought-iron gates that, lucky for me, weren't locked. But I guessed that sort of thing was to be expected, considering the house had been abandoned a few years ago. The gates were rusted, and the mansion looked all around uninviting, in horrible shape, but it suited by current mood perfectly. Most importantly, it would provide me with the solitude I needed in order to get my shit together.

I careened past an elaborate fountain on the front lawn and weaved through various broken-down stone garden statues, racing across the dead grass and muddy terrain to the back of the house, coming to a stop on the cracked pavement next to an empty swimming pool.

Turning off the motorcycle, I was immersed in silence, a stark contrast to the deafening echoes of the engine off the courtyard when I first arrived. Tranquillity was suspended in the thick air, enveloping my head in a haze, calming me, even though everything about this place, which was practically in ruins, told its visitors to turn around and get the hell out.

The grounds looked dreary and grey, blanketed by a dense fog which ghosted the property, but I knew without a doubt that this was where I was going to hang out until I could go back to my girl.

Shoving my car keys in the pocket of my jeans, I looked around, straining my eyes against the dim light, the only glow in the area provided by the large moon hovering above, and hopped off my bike, relieved to stretch my legs after my hour of aimless driving.

Man, I couldn't believe how different this place looked compared to its appearance in _Sunset Boulevard_. I mean, the film was only made four years ago, but from the state of this mansion, it was like it'd been deserted for ages. The damn thing needed work, and unfortunately, nothing but a bulldozer would do it justice.

The windows were broken, the victims of many slingshots and just plain old neglect. The paint on the exterior shudders was peeling, exposing the rotten wood beneath, and the stone was chipped away, giving the outside a jagged, barren look.

As I looked around, I recalled one of Joe Gillis' lines from the film with a chuckle: _The whole place seemed to have been stricken with a kind of creeping paralysis - out of beat with the rest of the world, crumbling apart in slow motion._

Yeah, no shit, buddy. He sure as hell called that one.

My scuffed leather boats sank into the mud as I made my way alongside the empty pool, eyeing the rusted drain and cracked concrete, thinking about the scene at the beginning and the end the film, where Joe floated face down in the water, dead, swallowed up by this town and all the traps that lurked around every corner.

What a fucking way to go.

William Holden's character was a sorry sonofabitch, a guy that used to possess the drive to succeed, only to have it ripped away from him when he accidentally got tangled up in an intricate web of control and delusions, mastered by a defeated woman, an old silent film star way past her prime, who was well acquainted with the injustices in this business which eventually destroyed Joe's soul and shattered his dreams in the end.

Well, that sure as hell wasn't going to be me. I was no victim. No fucking way.

The tiles around the pool were grimy, a faded mess of intricate colorful patterns which had undoubtedly, at one time, awed its guests and represented opulence and class to the house's occupants. Since nothing about me was clean anyway, I sat down on the dirty ground and swung my legs over the edge, allowing them to dangle over the cracked oblivion.

I kicked the heels of my boots together, listening to the dull sound of rubber on rubber reverberating off the concrete as I hunched my shoulders in defeat and I looked at my watch. It was only nine o'clock in the evening. It was still at least another hour until Bella was done filming her scenes.

Man, I should've stayed, but I couldn't take staring into those brown eyes, trying to decipher what was going on in that beautiful mind of hers while her obligation to her work kept us from speaking directly. It would've driven me nuts, not that our separation right now wasn't, but I figured it was best if she was able to finish her scenes without an added distraction, and then hopefully we could talk.

Dammit, I'd do anything to have her in my arms right now.

Twirling the ring Bella gave me for Christmas around my middle finger, listening to the crickets in the distance, I thought back to her reassuring touch and how it caused my heart rate to accelerate and sexual hunger to ignite in my veins, overpowering the hatred I had for that despicable extra. Every fevered beat was for her, my sole reason for existing, propelling my life-blood, sustained by her love, throughout my body, leaving no part of me untouched.

The sound of a snapping twig jolted me from my thoughts, tearing through the silence of the area, and I leaped to my feet on the defence, my fight-or-flight response kicking into high gear. Frantically, I scanned the backyard, looking for the source of the noise, wondering if it was human or animal.

My muscles relaxed when my eyes landed on a thin young girl with short brown hair, no more than fifteen years old, standing frozen in her tracks mid-stride about twenty feet from me, her hand to her mouth, her eyes wide.

I ran my hand through my hair, shaking my head. "What the fuck, kid? You scared the hell out of me. You can't just sneak up on a guy like that. You wanna give me a heart attack?"

"I'm sorry," she stammered as she wrung her fingers together nervously.

"Next time, speak up or something," I barked. "I thought the damn place was deserted." My heart rate slowed down and my eyes narrowed as I tried to make out her features in the dark. "Wait, don't I know you?" I stepped closer, my feet kicking some pebbles along the broken tile beneath me. "Yeah, I _do_ know you. I've seen you around the studio. You're that Warner Brothers' star- the kid from _Miracle on 34th Street_, Natalie Wood."

"Why does everyone always remember me that way?" she whined as she strolled toward me. "I'm fifteen years old. I'm not that little girl in Macy's department store anymore."

I rolled my eyes, walking back to my perch by the pool. "Oh yeah, right, you're just so grown up."

"I am!" she protested, folding her arms across her chest, pouting like a two year old.

Chuckling, I ran my hand through my hair and sat back down. "Okay, whatever you say, kid."

"You're Edward Cullen, the rebel, right?"

"The one and only," I mumbled as I stared down into the empty pool.

I heard her light footsteps cross the grass as she approached and out of my peripheral, I saw her flowery cotton dress fluttering in the breeze. My thoughts roamed to Bella and I thought how panicked I would be if my girl was hanging out in a miserable place like this alone at night, wearing nothing but a light summer dress, and no jacket, to boot.

She hovered, inspecting at me like I was some fucking museum exhibit, and I turned my head in her direction, cocking an eyebrow. "What the hell are you doing?"

She squinted. "My mama always told me to stay away from guys like you, but you don't look so bad."

I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand and lowered my gaze to the floor. "Yeah, well, maybe you should listen to listen to your mother."

"My goal is to get more grown up roles," she explained as she got down on the ground and sat beside me, mimicking my actions and dangling her legs over the side next to mine

Her presence irritated me. I just wanted to be alone, not babysit some kid and I shifted over in the opposite direction, providing an appropriate distance between us.

"I want to be like Elizabeth Taylor and successively make the transition from child star to adult actress," she rambled on. "Although, right now, directors don't want me for grown up parts and Mr. Warner only offers me characters that wear pigtails and play hop scotch. I won't give up though. I'll make them see."

Pressing my palm to the pavement, I pushed myself into a crouching position, desperate to bolt because bonding just wasn't my thing. "Look, kid, I'm gonna take off - give you your privacy back."

_More like get my own privacy back..._

"No, don't!" she shouted, shocking the hell out of me. Her voice sounded especially loud as it ricocheted of the stone courtyard. Her eyes were wide as they locked with mine and for the first time since she'd showed up, I realized that they were blood-shot and puffy, like she'd been crying earlier.

"Please don't go just yet,' she begged. "I don't mind not being alone, really."

I studied her expression, and for some reason, I felt sorry for her. With a defeated sigh, I lowered myself back down to the ground. My reaction seemed to appease her because she relaxed and the panic disappeared from her face.

"Hey, what's a kid like you doing out here at night alone anyway?" I asked. "It's dangerous, you know."

"What about you? What are you doing here?" she countered, avoiding my question.

"I'm an adult. I can do whatever I want. What's your excuse?"

She shrugged, diverting her gaze. She stared off into the distance, deep in thought, and as the moonlight illuminated her face and reflected off her diamond earrings that looked way too ritzy for a teenager to be wearing, I saw tears shining in her eyes, confirming my earlier suspicion.

Well, this was fucking awkward...

"I just needed to get away for a bit," she whispered. Her shoulders slumped forward as she rotated her chunky bracelet around her wrist, watching it aimlessly.

I understood her explanation all too well so I let the subject drop.

We sat in silence, and as the minutes ticked by, I found it extremely difficult to wallow in my self-pity when I had this kid here, glancing at me every two seconds, making me antsy. Brooding wasn't exactly a spectator's sport.

"Have you ever seen the movie they filmed here?" she asked, breaking the stillness around us.

I sighed. Man, this kid was a talker.

"You mean, _Sunset Boulevard_?"

"Yes."

I studied a thick crack in the empty pool that ran right down the middle toward the drain, recalling Joe floating in that damn blue water, saturating it with his blood. "Yeah, I did. I can't believe they let this place go. I mean, the landscape has gone to shit," I gestured around me. "They could've at least kept the pool up and running."

The kid tensed. "I don't like water."

I looked at her in disbelief. "You don't like water? You live in Los Angeles and you don't like water? That's pretty messed up."

"No, I _hate_ it," she replied softly.

"Just swimming pools or the ocean too?" I asked, rolling a pebble along the tile toward me and collecting it in my hand.

"Both. But I don't see what the big deal is," she argued. "You don't exactly look like a swimmer either."

Before answering, I chucked the small rock the length of the pool, trying to get it to the other side without success. Narrowing my eyes, I heard it land about halfway across and I frowned.

"You got that right, kid," I replied. "But I'm not from around here like you are so I have an excuse."

"Oh, really? Where are you from?"

My chest tightened. "I'm not talking about that tonight."

"Oh," was all she said as she looked back down into the pool.

There was another awkward silence and just as I was about to tell her I was leaving – again - she leaned toward me.

"You see this?" She stuck out her left arm and slid her thick bracelet away from her wrist, exposing an oddly shaped bone protruding under her skin.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked, inspecting her deformity.

"I fell while making the film _The Green Promise_ back in'49," she explained "I was shooting a scene where I had to run across a rickety bridge over water which was supposed to give way when I got to the other side of the bank. Well, it broke when I was on it and I fell in and almost drowned. I broke my wrist but my mother was so stubborn and she demanded I finish the scene, ignoring my injury. So even though I was in pain, she made me keep my mouth shut and it was never properly treated, even after we wrapped filming for the day. The bone wasn't reset and it healed funny. So ever since then I've been terrified of water."

"Your mother never took you to a doctor?"

_What kind of fucked up parent is that..._

She shook her head. "I keep my wrist covered all the time because I'm so self-conscious about it."

"It's not that big of a deal." I shrugged and eased up on the staring to further prove my point.

"Yes, it is. This town is all about perfection and if I ever want to make it big as a serious, respected movie star, I have to pretend to be perfect. Plus, it looks ugly."

"Well, that's a bunch of hooey if you ask me," I grumbled.

"You know," she smiled. "I've never told anyone that before. But you seem nice."

"Like I said before, kid," I muttered. "You should really listen to your mother."

"Do you have a girl?" she asked, ignoring my comment.

I exhaled a deep breath, figuring that it was okay to tell her. "Yeah, I got a girl. I'm crazy about her." I paused, staring down at the ring on my finger. "I love her."

She sighed. "Lucky gal. It's hard to find a decent guy out here."

I twirled the gold band around aimlessly. "Listen, I don't know where you get your information from, kid, but I sure as hell ain't decent," I mumbled, catching her gaze. "I try my damnedest to be for her though."

"Oh golly, that's so sweet," she gushed. "There's this one guy, Robert Wagner-"

"Yeah, I've seen him around. He's a typical Warner Brothers pretty boy, if you ask me. Dime a dozen."

She shot me a threatening look and I smirked at her defensive manner.

"Well, anyway, I've loved him since I was really young, but he hasn't noticed me yet," she explained with a sigh. "Maybe one day he will, when I'm taken more seriously as an actress."

I didn't bother bringing up the fact that she still _was_ young because she seemed very eager to get people to see her as an adult. Why the hell that was, I wasn't sure. I figured she'd want to just enjoy being a kid. I felt like I'd missed out on my childhood because I was bogged down with so much pain and grief and I'd do anything to reclaim that time and know what it felt like to be carefree.

"Well, good luck with that," I muttered, kicking my heels against the side of the pool.

"So, if you love your girl, why are you out here all alone on a Saturday night?"

I ran my hand through my hair, annoyed by the damn interrogation. "Look, no offence, kid, but I'm not exactly a sharing kind of guy."

"Alright, don't tell me," she pouted. "But whatever it is, she'll forgive you, you know."

My head snapped in her direction. "Huh?"

"Your girl. She'll forgive you, I know it."

I immediately went on the defence. "How do you know I did something wrong?"

"Ha!" She threw her head back and laughed, kicking her legs in the air, her palms pressed into the concrete behind her.

I wanted to tell her to mind her own business, but her playful expression made me keep my mouth shut. I'd flown off the handle once already today in front of an innocent girl and once was one too many.

"All I can say is that I hope so..." my voice trailed off.

"You try and act tough, but there's a look in your eyes that contradicts your behavior," she smiled. "I bet she brought that out in you."

Instead of responding, I hunched over and placed my elbows on my thighs, peering over the edge at the vacant pit below, contemplating just how much Bella had enriched my life.

And then the damn kid started yapping again.

"Usually when I come here, I sneak into the mansion through one of the broken windows on the lower level," she boasted. "That's what I was doing before I heard you show up. It's so huge inside and there's an old lantern that I light with my father's matches and I walk around, pretending like I own the place and that I have my own family - a husband and two beautiful children - and everyone is happy and smiling all the time."

My eyebrows knitted together at her wacky imagination. "Aren't you too young to be thinking that way, kid?"

"No way!" she exclaimed, her eyes twinkling, all traces of her earlier sorrow eliminated. "I think about it all the time. I want to marry young. That is, if Robert asks me."

"You said the guy doesn't even know you exist."

"True," she admitted. "But I also said that one day he will and we'll fall madly in love. At least that's what I'm hoping for, anyway. It's still a big _if_."

Well, I had to give her credit. The kid was stupidly optimistic.

From out of nowhere, she pulled out a cigarette and put it to her lips, turning to face me.

"You got a light?" she asked, her jaw clenched.

"Nah, I quit that shit a few months ago."

She looked puzzled by my statement and pulled the cigarette from her mouth. "It's alright. I have a set of matches in the pocket of my dress anyway."

I laughed. "Then why the hell did you ask me in the first place?"

She shrugged. "I thought it would be suave. You know, like in Mr. Warner's motion pictures, how the guy always lights a girl's ciggy. It's usually at some high class party where they're all dressed up in their best, most expensive fashions. I don't know, I was just daydreaming, I guess..."

"You seem to do that a lot, don't you?"

She didn't answer me.

Placing the cigarette between her lips, she pulled out a matchbook and removed one, striking it on the concrete edge of the pool before bringing it to the end of her smoke, lighting the tip.

Shaking her hand, she extinguished the match and tossed it into the pool. Removing the cigarette from her mouth, she blew smoke into the air, and I watched as it caught on the soft wind and drifted off into the distance.

"Do you want a puff?" she offered, extending the cigarette to me.

"Jeez, do you not listen, kid?" I shook my head. "I told you, I quit."

"Well, sorry." She rolled her eyes. "I was just trying to be nice..."

I let out an aggravated sigh, knowing it wasn't right to take my frustrations out on her. I was pissed at myself, no one else. But hell, I wasn't the type to apologize, especially to people I didn't know, so I just let it go.

As the smoke billowed in the air around us, dancing in the calm breeze, I inhaled deeply, recalling how that stuff used to relax me and how every now and then, I actually missed it. That was especially true now, given the hellish night I'd had so far.

"Don't your parents ever wonder where you go at night when you come here?"

She shrugged again, taking another long slow drag, continually taunting me with memories of how I used to love cigarettes.

"I sneak out. My father...well, he likes to drink so he doesn't notice too much, and my mother likes to go to sleep early. And my sister... she won't tell, even though she's caught me creeping downstairs before. I enjoy coming here...it's peaceful."

I recalled what she told me about creating a make-believe family at this old abandoned mansion and felt sorry for her. Although, as someone who missed out on the family bonding shit, I guess I could see it appeal.

Fuck, I missed Bella.

"Hey, kid..."

She turned to me, cocking an eyebrow, exhaling smoke from her nose.

I reached my hand out and gestured for her to give me her cigarette.

"I thought you quit?"

"I did."

She handed it to me and I eyed the glowing orange embers at the far end before accepting it.

Grasping the cigarette between my thumb and forefinger, I brought it to my lips and tilted my head towards the sky, feeling the moonlight shining against my face. As I took a slow drag, I closed my eyes and concentrated on the smoke as it snaked into my lungs. Oddly enough, it was very anti-climactic and it didn't provide me the sense of calm it used to.

Opening my eyes, I pried the cigarette from my mouth and held it up in front of me, studying the falling ashes as I exhaled, wondering what the hell I ever liked about these things in the first place. I was glad Bella's influence got me to quit.

Clearing my throat, feeling the all too familiar itch burning at the back of my throat, I handed it back to the kid.

Man, there was no way that shit was good for people.

The girl and I sat in silence as she finished her cigarette, and when fog rolled in, concealing the moonlight above and enveloping the grounds in even more darkness, I took that as my cue to leave.

I glanced at my watch, shocked to find that it was after ten. "Okay," I dusted off my hands. "I gotta get going, this time for real. It was nice talking to you, kid."

"Natalie," she corrected with a giggle, tossing her cigarette butt into the black void below.

"Okay, okay, _Natalie_," I smirked, her amusement reminding me of how much I missed Bella's infectious laughter.

I stood up and towered over my pesky trespasser who actually turned out to be an alright companion in the end and shook my head, surprised at how the night had turned out. I'd come here for solitude and instead, found an unlikely friend in a goddamn kid. Go fucking figure.

"Have a good night," she sang, as she diverted her gaze back to the pool.

"Yeah, you too." I turned on my heel and then hesitated before facing her again. "Hey, you wanna ride home, kid? As much as I got my own shit to take care of right now, it's not really in my nature to leave a broad alone at night in a creepy place like this."

She mulled over my comment, twisting her bottom lip in between her forefinger and thumb. Dropping her hands to her side, she frowned. "No thank you, you go ahead. I don't really feel like going home yet..." Her voice trailed off and her lower lip quivered.

Confused, I looked at her as she hunched over and stared at her lap, wrapping her arms protectively around herself. She seemed pretty upset. I had enough experience with turmoil to easily recognize it peeking out from behind those distant big brown eyes of hers.

But I also knew what it was like to be forced to talk about stuff when you weren't ready. Whatever bothered her, I hoped that one day she would find her peace.

She looked preoccupied by the vacant swimming pool as I contemplated whether or not it was actually a good idea to leave her here, even though she told me to.

I thought about this poor kid, five years earlier, fighting for her life during some stunt gone wrong on a fucking _movie_ set for fuck sakes, and how her mother had sacrificed her daughter's well-being in order to get a performance out of her. It was pretty damn disgusting.

Shrugging my shoulders, deciding to obey her wishes, I fished my motorcycle keys out of the pocket of my jeans. "Okay, suit yourself."

As I took a step, a big gust of wind whipped past me and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Glancing over my shoulder, I looked down at the kid and her bare arms and sighed.

"Here," I growled as I shrugged off my jacket. "If you're gonna be stubborn and stay outside, you better take this. It's chilly out and if you don't bundle up, you'll catch a cold or some shit like that and hell, I don't want that guilt on me. I have no idea why you didn't bring a jacket to begin with."

She didn't seem put off by my gruff manner. Instead, she smiled.

"Isn't that the jacket you wore in _Spunk Ransom_?" she gushed, clasping her hands to her chest.

"It is, but don't get too attached to it," I warned. "It's just a loan. You can give it back to me on the studio lot. I'll be filming _Golden Boy_ there over the next few months."

Her eyes lit up and she stood up, eagerly accepting my offer. "Gee, thanks!"

She put it on and zipped up the front, her tiny frame disappearing under the bulky fabric which was at least four sizes too big for her and fell to her knees.

"Yeah, don't mention it," I muttered, twirling my key ring around my finger as she sat back down.

"Edward?" she whispered.

I cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

She looked up at me with wide eyes. "Thank you for listening to me tonight, even if it was just for a short moment. I hope to find what your girl has in you one day."

I patted the top of her head. "Take care, kid."

"The stars are ageless, aren't they?" she asked wistfully, recalling one of Gloria Swanson's lines from _Sunset Boulevard_.

I turned around, hooking my thumbs on the front pockets of my jeans, keeping my thoughts to myself.

_In your case, kid, I hope they are..._

As I walked across the lawn, I thought about the mansion and how it fell apart, and how I didn't want that to happen to me. But deep down, I knew that as long as I had Bella by my side, keeping me feeling vibrant and alive, I'd never fade away.

With renewed energy, I hopped onto my motorcycle, itching to get back to my girl. I fucked up and I needed her to know that I wasn't some fucking Neanderthal and that she was much too classy to witness shit like what I'd pulled back on that soundstage with that extra. I was ashamed and hoped she'd forgive me. She just had to.

Placing my left foot to the ground, steadying me and the bike, I placed the key in the ignition.

"Hey, Cullen!'"

I glanced over my shoulder at the kid who was standing up once again, teetering dangerously close to the edge of the empty pool, the dark abyss of nothingness in this forsaken place.

"Maybe one day we'll work on a film together," she called out with a smile.

I chuckled. "You never know, Wood. You never know..."

She waved wildly at me, drowning in my _Spunk_ jacket. "Bye, Edward!"

I nodded. "Yeah, see you around, kid."

Turning the key, I kick-started my bike, listening to the low rumbling of the engine reverberate into the pavement below, echoing throughout the courtyard of the desolate, condemned mansion.

I turned to face the front and careened out of there, across the dead landscape and along the side of the house, down the driveway, through the rusted gates and onto Irving, in the direction of Warner Brothers Studios.

I couldn't wait to see my girl.

The ride felt colder than last time without my jacket, but my pending reunion with Bella warmed my heart, making the journey way more than tolerable. The studio grounds looked deserted as I pulled up, but I knew Gadg and the rest of the gang had only wrapped up in the last few minutes so chances were my girl was still here. Hell, I hoped so. After getting clearance from Charlie at the gate, I raced through the vacant back lots, anxious to make things right.

I pulled up right in front of studio five and cut the engine, hopping off my bike in one fluid motion and bolting toward the entrance. Tossing my keys in my pocket, I pushed the large, unmarked steel open and found most of the lights on the soundstage dark except for the spotlights at the back by my character's living room set.

Dodging the debris on the floor, I ran toward the illuminated area and found Bella sitting on the couch with Gadg, her hands in her lap, her eyes sparkling. They were laughing about something and she looked so carefree and happy. When they spotted me, Gadg cleared his throat and miraculously, my girl's brilliant smile didn't falter.

I approached them hesitantly and Gadg stood up. I figured he was gonna chew me out for my fuck-up today, but instead, he didn't bring it up.

"I was keeping her company," he explained, jamming his hands into his jacket pockets. "I told her that I would drive her home but she wanted to wait for you. I must admit, she's pretty stubborn. She knew you'd be back."

I couldn't help but grin. My girl waited for me.

I looked at Bella and she lowered her gaze, twirling her thumbs in her lap.

"Thanks, Gadg," I replied, turning back to him.

He shrugged. "Don't mention it. And don't worry, I smoothed things over with the rest of the cast and crew, chalking up your behavior to you having a bad day and that's all. No one thinks you two are together. They thought you were just defending her because she's your co-star and you've become friends during this process. Oh, and that extra won't be coming back. I fired him, so you're good."

I felt embarrassed that he had to bail me out like that, but I was grateful for his help. The only person I had to clear things up with now was Bella.

"Anyway, I'll leave you two to talk," Gadg added as he squeezed my shoulder. "See you both in the morning."

He was seriously too good to me. I'd have to apologize to him tomorrow for disrupting his set.

I heard his heavy footsteps across the soundstage as he made his way to the back and when the door slammed shut, I knew Bella and I were alone.

Dropping to my knees before her, I bowed my head in shame, grasping her hands in mine. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I lost my cool and I shouldn't have. You deserve better than that."

"Y-you could've really hurt him," she stammered as I looked up and caught her wide eyes shining with vulnerability. "When you raised your fist, I was so scared."

"I know, and I hate to think I frightened you. But Bella, the sick thing is, I _wanted_ to hurt him. That's all I could think about. When I saw his hand on you..."

My heart rate speed up, hurling my blood through my veins but I tried my hardest to reel myself in.

Bella blinked back tears and my heart fucking broke. "He definitely made me feel very uncomfortable so please don't be so hard on yourself. I'm glad you came to my rescue. Your approach just startled me, that's all. If it wasn't for you intervening, I don't know what would've happened."

I cringed. I didn't want to think about it.

"The main thing," she continued, "is that when I approached you, asking you to stop, you did. I know you would never do anything to purposely hurt me or frighten me. Everything that happened tonight is my fault anyway, so I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry."

_What the fuck?_

"No, baby, none of this is your fault," I argued. "That creep went after you and I should've been there to prevent it from happening in the first place but I wasn't. The bottom line is that my reaction was out of line because it hurt _you_. That's the only reason I regret my actions. I couldn't care less about that extra. So please don't you blame any of this on yourself, okay?"

"Oh, Edward," she whispered, bringing her hand around to the back of my neck like she did earlier. It felt so damn good, soothing me immediately like it did before and I closed my eyes, revelling in her loving touch.

Slowly, I lifted my gaze and met her radiant, soft stare. "Forgive me?"

"But it's not your-"

"Please, baby,' I begged, my grip on her hands tightening. "I need to know that you don't think I'm a monster. I need you to forgive me."

She smiled as she threaded her fingers through my hair and cupped my cheek with her other palm. "Always."

And fuck, as soon as she said that word, the vice-grip on my heart released and the weight on my shoulders lifted.

Pushing myself off my knees, I slid on the couch cushion next to her and raised my arm, inviting her to tuck her head against my side which she did eagerly. Draping my arm around her shoulders, I pressed my lips to the top of her head, causing her to sigh and snuggle in closer.

Glancing around the living room set, I thought about Natalie Wood back at the broken down mansion, and realized that this was the ideal life she wanted, the one she pretended to have when she escaped away from her reality at night and tried to create her dreams amongst the silent ruins like Jack Warner did in his motion pictures. No wonder why she was drawn into this business.

She wanted a family, her own house, and at first, I thought she was off her rocker for acting that out in an abandoned building, but being here with my girl in my arms, in this fake room on a soundstage, I realized if you believed in your dream strong enough, deep down in your heart, you could create your home anywhere.

I often thought about my future with Bella and what it would be like to purchase a home for us and have her as my wife, creating the family I never had after my mother's death. The difference between me and the kid back at the mansion was that I didn't have to fantasize about stuff like that because I knew that was going to be my reality. It wasn't _what if_, like it was for Wood, but _when_.

Staring at the sweet girl in my arms, I smiled to myself. This was all I ever wanted.

She grazed her fingernails up my thigh and I caressed the soft skin on her arm and we just sat there, the seconds ticking away along with the beating of our hearts.

As I tilted my head and rested it on top of hers, she closed her eyes and moaned softly, and fuck, I couldn't help it - I got turned on right away. Recalling the extra's vile hands on her, my mind was overwhelmed with the need to touch every part of her and replace her memory of earlier with a memory of me, instead, loving her like she deserved.

"Edward," she whispered.

I looked down at her and she met my stare. "Yeah, baby?"

"I'm yours. Only yours."

_Oh, fuck yeah._

An intense heat blasted throughout my body and I couldn't hold back anymore. I couldn't care less if we were at the studio. I needed her. Now.

With a guttural groan, I removed my arm from around her shoulders and placed my hand against the back of her head, slowly lowering her down onto the couch and inching over top of her.

"Bella, baby," I whispered as I nibbled at her ear, slipping my hand down her side, feeling the perfect contours of her body. "I need you. I want to consume every part of you and show you just how much I worship you."

"Show me I belong to you, please," she begged, fuelling the hunger in my veins for her, making all of my lucid thoughts disappear.

Fuck, as always, her wish was my command.

My need for her consumed my every thought, my only concern being the girl in my arms and how much I wanted to pleasure her.

My lips gravitated towards hers and I trailed soft, sensual kisses down her neck to her collarbone, causing her to moan again, this time louder, and the vibrations radiated to my core, hardening me even more.

Her pulse quickened under my lips and I groaned, turned on by the fact that my touch caused her blood to move through her veins with such haste. Only I made her feel that way and this realization electrified me, inundating me with pride and self-worth.

She belonged to me.

Willingly.

Her hips rose to meet mine and we moved together, a mess of tangled legs and wandering hands, making up for our brief separation that never should've happened tonight. I caressed every inch of her and as she gasped and brushed against my erection, I fucking lost it, and my self-control was completely obliterated.

"Let's. Get. Outta here. Now," I breathed against her skin between kisses.

Her response was more a whimper, a desperate incoherent plea, rather than words, and I got off of her and pulled her to her feet with me. Brushing the hair from her gorgeous face, I locked my eyes with hers and grinned, every inch of my body throbbing for her.

"I don't want to wait," she breathed. "I need you now."

The longing in her voice was unmistakeable.

Sexual. Hungry.

Instead of questioning if we should be doing this in such a public building, I just went with it. Man, I missed her so much and I needed to feel her.

Cupping her cheeks in my hands, I tilted her head back and brushed my lips against hers. Our contact sent a jolt of electricity throughout my body, making me come alive. My mind was perfectly clear and I felt energized, my thoughts focusing on only one thing - my girl and whatever she wanted from me.

She moaned softly and parted her lips. My tongue entered her mouth and grazed hers and her grip on my back tightened, melting our bodies together. Without breaking our kiss, I walked toward the bedroom set beside the living room and steered her right towards the bed. My hands wandered all over her and she gasped as she grabbed onto my hair.

Parallel to the headboard, we came down onto the bed, me on top of her, bracing my hands on either side of her body so I wouldn't crush her. As I moved my erection in between her legs, she moaned my name, her hips rising to meet mine. I wanted to make her feel so damn good. I wanted her moans to turn into pleasurable screams as I touched her, bringing her to her release. She spread her legs and my hand brushed up her inner thigh.

I was so damn happy that dresses were in fashion.

"Touch me," she begged again. Lucky for me, she wasn't wearing hosiery, just panties. And fuck, from the feel of them I could tell they were made of lace. My fingers moved up her core over the fabric and I felt just how warm and wet she was for me.

With a few pulls, those lace panties were on the floor and she was completely exposed to me. Sliding her up the bed, I bunched up her dress so she was bare from the waist down and then grabbed a pillow and placed it under her head before concentrating down below.

When my fingers made direct contact between her wet folds, she arched her back and gasped. I hissed, circling my thumb as my hard length throbbed for her.

I hovered over her and leaned down. "I want to try something," I whispered into her ear as my thumb continued to work its magic.

With her eyes still closed, she nodded. She gripped the covers on either side of her. I kneeled, straddling her right leg. Judging my girl's face for any negative reaction, I braced one hand on the bed, hovered over her, and with my other hand, I slowly slipped one finger inside her. Her lips parted and she let out the hottest fucking sound I'd ever heard. I hissed as I moved further inside her. She felt amazing and my erection pressed against my pants, begging for release.

She was so fucking wet for me and my finger moved in and out so easily. With each thrust, her moans became more high-pitched, desperate. I leaned back and she sat up a bit, wrapping one arm around my neck. Removing my hand from the bed, I placed it to her back, supporting her new position. She hung onto me and her hips moved against my finger, mimicking my rhythm. When we got into a good groove, I slipped another finger in, all the while, my thumb still circling her. She gasped into my chest and I froze.

"Is that too much?" I breathed into her hair. I pulled back slightly and looked down at her. Her eyes remained closed and she shook her head. I assumed that was a fucking green light to keep going so I did.

I eased in and out of her slowly, thinking about how amazing it would feel if it was my hard length moving in and out of her instead. She breathed heavily against my chest as she clung to me and her wetness coated my fingers. She shook each time my thumb made a full rotation and from the intense strength she used to hold onto my neck, I knew she was close.

Pressing my lips to hers, I continued moving my fingers in and out slowly but increased the pace of my thumb. I wanted to attempt to put a third one in there but I didn't want her to be sore afterwards. We could work up to that. My body pulsated in response to her cries because I knew she felt good because of me.

"Just let go, baby," I murmured into her ear as her thrusts quickened against my fingers and her gripped tightened around my neck. She let out a moan which made my arousal twitch and I pressed my hand into her back, bringing her closer to me. She drove me fucking wild. I trailed soft kisses along her cheek bone and down to her neck and she tilted her head back and gasped.

We moved together, my slick fingers fitting perfectly inside her. Her body accepted everything I gave it like it was sculpted especially for me. As I brought her closer and closer to orgasm, my tongue grazed her soft, beautiful skin of the hollows below her neck where the collar of her dress parted.

"Oh, Edward!" she cried suddenly.

"Yeah, that's it. Come for me, Bella."

Her slick walls clenched around my fingers and her body jerked as she came, my name elongating as it spilled from her lips again and again. Her pleasurable cries echoed in my mind as I kept moving my fingers and my thumb, helping her ride it out and I halted when I felt it was the right time.

Ever so carefully, I removed my fingers from inside of her. Her grip around my neck loosened and I placed my hand into her hair and lowered her head back down onto the bed. Her curls cascaded around her sweet, flushed face and her chest rose and fell with each labored breath she took. I smiled as I looked down at her, knowing I was able to please her.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me as I hovered over her. Her eyes were glossy, her eyelids heavy, and a lazy smiled played upon her tantalizing lips.

"Wow," she breathed, closing her eyes again. Her forehead glistened with perspiration and her face and neck were red from where I kissed her. She looked stunning...satisfied...happy.

I couldn't wait until the day we were married so I could make love to her.

After pulling her dress back down so she was properly covered up again, I crawled along the mattress, curling up beside her as she rolled on her side. I placed my arm around her from behind and she scooted her body against mine. My erection pulsed and strained against my jeans, pressing into her behind, but I pushed it out of my mind and focused on running my hands through her soft hair and listening to her breathing slowly return to normal.

My fingers weaved through her curls and brushed the side of her face. After a few minutes, she turned around to face me and I placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Would you like me to...?" She looked down, aware of my obvious desire for her.

I was going to say yes, but then I looked into her tired blood shot eyes and decided against it. I shook my head. "This time it was all about you."

She nodded but then bit her bottom lip. "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to, please."

And fuck, as soon as those words left her mouth, my erection twitched in my pants, begging for me to say yes and all I could think about at that moment was how much I wanted her to touch me however she wished.

I rolled onto my back and laced my hands behind my head, allowing her to take control so she'd be most comfortable. My girl's eyes lit up, causing me to grin widely.

Without hesitation, she rose off of the bed and tugged at the waistband of my jeans, unfastening the button and pulling down the zipper before she slid them to my ankles and tossed them to the floor.

"Kiss me, baby," I asked, desperate to feel her lips on mine.

Inching up the bed, she hovered over me and I threaded my hand into her curls, bringing her face toward me. Our kiss was fucking magical. Our lips moved together perfectly as our tongues probed each other and we moaned into each other's mouths.

Breathlessly, we broke apart and the desire in her eyes as she stared at me and moved back down the bed, aroused me so greatly, to the point where I had no coherent thoughts left.

I closed my eyes and felt her fingernails graze up my legs toward my briefs, fucking driving me wild. I throbbed for her and when she removed my underwear and I felt her soft, loving grip around my hard length, I fucking moaned, my hips rising to the ceiling.

Opening my eyes, I caught her dazzling stare as she lowered her mouth towards my erection. We'd never done this before and I couldn't wait to feel her lips on me.

"Please tell me if I do something wrong," she whispered.

"Baby," I murmured. "Everything you do to me is right."

She blushed and tucked her hair behind her ears before descending further. Tentatively, she tightened her lips around my tip and sucked gently before slowly taking more of me into her warm, slick mouth, causing my body to tremble with pleasure.

Closing my eyes, I hissed, my body tightening as her hand worked its magic at the same time as her lips and it wasn't long before I felt my release building.

She moaned softly, maintaining a steady rhythm with her strokes, causing a low groan to reverberate from deep within my chest. She felt so amazing and I knew I couldn't hold back any longer.

"Bella, baby, I'm going to come."

And fuck me, if she didn't pick up her pace and suck me even harder. That was all it took. With a loud groan, my muscles clenched, my body shuddered and my orgasm exploded. My contents spilled into her mouth, every jerk of my erection driving me deeper and deeper into ecstasy.

As the haze encompassing my brain lifted and the pulses slowly subsided, I opened my eyes and found my girl hovering over me with a smile on her face.

"Baby, what did you-? Uh...did you, you know, swallow?"

She giggled softly and nodded, that adorable blush of hers spreading across her cheeks.

Fuck. That was so hot.

"Baby, come here." Pulling her down on the bed beside me, I wrapped my arms around her and pressed my lips to her forehead. "I love you so much," I whispered.

"And I love you." She smiled, her beautiful eyes sparkling.

She handed me my briefs and I put them back on, opting to leave my jeans on the floor. I brushed her hair away from her face and she stifled a yawn.

"Just close your eyes and rest," I murmured against her skin.

She pressed her head to my chest. "Please don't ever leave me again," she whispered. "I was so worried and I missed you."

"Never again," I vowed, pulling her tight, engraving the wonderful memory of her in my arms in my mind forever. "Never again."

We clung to each other in silence under the blazing spotlights of the soundstage, and I thought about the stark contrast of my current environment compared to the dim moonlight that was my only illumination when I was at the mansion without Bella. It was a fitting tribute for my angel. She truly was the light in my life.

Now that we were reunited, I felt whole again.

"Come, baby," I announced after a few moments as I ran my fingers through her hair. "Let's go home."

Even though Bella and I didn't live together because we weren't married and Jack Warner would have a fit and most likely fire her if he found out we were seeing each other, my house always felt like home whenever she was there with me.

_Our_ home.

Fuck, it sounded so damn good to say that.

"Alright," she giggled as she sat up and I followed suit, pulling on my jeans in the process. "Let me get my things from my dressing room..." Her lips formed a pout as she scanned my body. "Edward, where's your jacket?"

I shrugged, figuring it was simpler to just stick to the basics. "I ran into someone who needed it more than I did. I'll be getting it back in a few days."

She flashed me her dazzling smile as I pulled her to her feet with me. "Oh, Edward, that was so nice of you!"

That was so typical of my girl. She was always so supportive and encouraged helping others. Since I'd met her, she made me a better man through and through.

She lifted her head, and looked up at me, her brown eyes sparkling with love and desire. All I could think about was how tonight was gonna be all about her and how I was going to do whatever I could to make up for frightening her earlier, and pleasure her beyond her wildest imagination.

"Edward, what did you discover during your solitude tonight?" She took her lower lip in between her teeth, awaiting my reply and I thought about how I couldn't wait to be the one nibbling at her mouth later on.

"What did I learn?" I repeated, diverting my gaze and recalling that dilapidated piece of junk mansion that had once been the location for a film which exposed the hidden harsh realities of Hollywood and tonight had provided me an escape when I felt my life was crushing in on me.

I knew my answer right away.

Looking down at the glowing star in my arms, my Bella, the brilliant light that brightened my existence, I swept my hand around her neck and grinned, pulling her lips to mine. "Baby, I learned that _life can be beautiful."_

And when I leaned in and kissed my girl again, man, that quote never rang so true.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**IMPORTANT/INTERESTING FACTS RELATED TO THIS ONE-SHOT: **

Natalie Wood co-starred with James Dean in _Rebel Without A Cause _in 1955. The film was directed by Nicholas Ray and told the story of a rebellious teenager (Dean), who moved to a new town with his family, met a girl, disobeyed his parents, and defied the local high school bullies. Dean famously wore a red windbreaker in that movie, the color representing his rebellious nature and therefore I included a red jacket in this one-shot.

_Rebel Without a Cause_ represented the moral decay of American youth, critiqued parental styles, and exploited the differences between generations. Considering that teenagers rebelling against their parents wasn't ever touched upon back in the early 1950s, _Rebel_ immediately became a cult classic amongst teenagers and its release coincided with a shift in the culture of the decade (ie - the emerge of Rock and Roll) and blue jeans and white t-shirts became a hit amongst young men who tried to emulate their new idol, James Dean.

_Sunset Boulevard_ (1950) is a American film-noir drama starring William Holden as down-on-his-luck screenwriter Joe Gillis, and Gloria Swanson as Norma Desmond, a faded silent movie star who draws Gillis into her fantasy world in which she dreams of making a triumphant return to the screen. Director Billy Wilder wrote the screenplay, dissecting Hollywood's "world of illusion" and he carefully placed the story within as authentic a setting as possible and made use of true Hollywood history by including cameos by many famous industry professionals. It was described by critics as "Hollywood at its worst told by Hollywood at its best."

The film is essentially about the grittier side of Hollywood, focusing on exposing the Hollywood dream factory for what it really is: a struggle to both gain and sustain notoriety in the limelight and how it affects the lives of people involved in the business, or those that wished they were. Until 1950, American films were strictly made for entertainment, some deeper than others, and in essence, everything seemed perfect. Studio executives were very protective of image and star-making so this film was really revolutionary in the fact that it wanted to show the other side of the business no one had ever exposed to the public before.

***Norma Desmond's mansion in the movie _Sunset Boulevard_ was the same mansion used in the film _Rebel Without A Cause _when Jim (James Dean), Plato (Sal Mineo), and Judy (Natalie Wood) explore an abandoned house near the end of the movie, therefore I found it fitting that Edward (who I based on James Dean in this one-shot) runs into Natalie Wood at this mansion. This is also why I included the line before Edward departs where Natalie says she hopes to work with him in a film one day.

The mansion was located at 641 Irving Blvd. off of Wilshire in Los Angeles but was torn down in 1957 and now the Harbor building stands in its place.

The original mansion actually didn't have a pool. When Paramount Pictures rented it from the ex-Mrs. J Paul Getty (who won it in a divorce settlement) they built a pool for the film, which she liked and ended up keeping. During those _Rebel_ scenes, the three characters act out a 'fantasy family' as they explore the mansion, making up for the lack of familial structure in their real lives, hence my reference to creating a home, daydreaming, etc that Natalie and Edward mention in this one-shot.

One of the most famous quotes from _Sunset Boulevard_ was the phrase 'Life can be beautiful' spoken by William Holden during the New Year's party in the film. James Dean liked that quote so much that during the filming of _Rebel_, he ad-libbed that phrase into one of his scenes at the abandoned mansion, which is interesting given the fact that the villa was used in both motion pictures. So I found that was a fitting quote for Edward to use in response to Bella's question about what he learned during his solitude.

The real-life relationship between Natalie Wood and Robert Wagner: When Natalie Wood (born Natasha Zakharenko) first arrived at Warner Brothers in 1947 at the age of nine, she saw Robert Wagner (age seventeen) on the studio lot and immediately developed a crush on him (which is what she mentioned in this outtake). A few years later, she even hired his manager to try and get closer to him, but of course, considering their age difference at the time (he was an almost an adult, she was a young child), he never even knew she existed. They eventually started dating in the late 1950s and married for the first time in 1957. They later divorced in 1962 and married again in 1972 and remained together until her death in 1981.

The story about Natalie breaking her wrist during the filming of _The Green Promise_ is entirely true. She hurt herself during one of the scenes and her mother (who was an extreme 'stage mom') refused to get it fixed properly. If you look at any photos of Natalie or watch her in any of her films, her deformed left wrist is always covered by either clothing or a bracelet. She was very self-conscious about it and ever since that incident, she had a terrible fear of water.

Since Natalie was acting from a very young age, she found it difficult in the early 1950s to get the studio to see her as more than just the kid from _Miracle on 34__th__ Street._ When she heard about _Rebel Without a Cause _when she was seventeen, she campaigned very hard for the part and eventually (after much persistence) won the role of Judy. The film was so successful (especially since it was released less than a month after James Dean's death) that it catapulted her into super stardom and she became a teen idol and eventually achieved adult parts, cementing her place in the industry.

Coincidently, given her extreme fear of water, Natalie drowned under mysterious circumstances at the age of 43 after falling off her yacht _The Splendor_ (named after her 1962 film directed by Elia Kazan, _Splendor in the Grass,_ which she made with co-star Warren Beatty) while intoxicated during an outing with her husband, Robert Wagner, and actor Christopher Walken (who was her co-star in her last film).

Given these facts, you may want to go back and re-read this outtake because you'll probably pick up on things you didn't during your first read-through.

Thank you for reading :)


End file.
